


Finding Beauty

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Gen, Toreador - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: Neonate Selina Townshend of Clan Toreador tells the story of how she found beauty.While this is of utmost importance to a Toreador, why speak about it at a Gangrel gathering?





	Finding Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes to Robin (a.k.a. Ronin :P ), the storyteller (game master) who lead me through the World of Darkness.  
> That was a campaign I will never ever forget.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

I remember the moment I discovered the true power of beauty.  
Of course I knew how to find it, as any true artist or lover of arts will. But until then I had not understood it entirely.  
Even my Sire, who taught me a lot and did everything to make sure I understood his lessons, was quite reserved when I asked him:  
“This is the only thing I cannot teach you. You will have to find out on your own. But this I can tell you: Beauty may be found in the most unusual places.”  
With these words he left me and would not speak of it again.

Thus passed the years of my childhood, wherein I learned to absorb beauty with all my senses and sing its praise in any and every possible way.

One day, I was taking a walk with my Sire, I saw a man standing at the corner of a house. From a distance I thought he was looking at something but I was not sure.  
When we approached I found this to be true, he held something in this hand. And he did it so very carefully as if it was of the greatest value to him.

The man himself was far from beautiful. He was very old and had gray shaggy hair. His face was deeply lined with wrinkles and his nose reminded me of a tuber.  
Suddenly I realized how impolite my staring was and turned to leave when he looked up.  
And then I saw his smile.  
He was beaming with joy, his eyes were shining and he looked decades younger.  
At this moment the world stood still and I was spellbound.  
Nothing else could reach me, neither the noisy coaches nor the chatter of the people around us. Not even my Sire, who grabbed my arm and practically dragged me away.

I do not know what happened afterwards, the only thing I remember is sitting on a bench in the park and my Sire smiling at me:   
“Do you understand now why we are Toreador?”  
I could only nod, still being captured by what had happened.

Many of you will wonder why I have told this story here and most of all, to you.  
My Sire never spoke to me about this again but a few days later he mentioned that this man, the man who showed me the true power of beauty - was a Gangrel.


End file.
